It's a Secret Just the two of us who know
by Ayuni Yukinojo
Summary: Haruka Nanase pernah diingatkan oleh ayahnya agar tak berenang di laut saat malam bulan purnama. Tapi bagaimana jika ia tak sengaja melakukannya? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika melanggar peringatan Ayahnya? Warning : alur cepat –mungkin- typo, karena ini fict pertama di fandom ini jadi mungkin agak ooc, EYD berantakan.


Haruka Nanase.

Sosok pendiam irit kata yang sangat mencintai air itu selalu terlihat termenung. Menatap birunya langit membayangkan bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah lautan. Sejak kecil ia memang mennyukai air. Ayahnya maklum akan hal itu. Ayahnya bilang itu turunan dari Ibunya.

Haruka tak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa ibunya. Sejak ia mengenal dunia, ia hanya mengenal sang ayah dan neneknya yang meninggal dua tahun lalu. Kata Ayahnya wajah Haruka sangat mirip dengan sang ibu. Begitu cantik dengan rambut hitam kebiruan panjang ikal yang selalu tegerai dan pandangan lembut yang selalu terpancar dari mata sapphire indahnya yang terang.

Walau tanpa kehadiran sang ibu, Haruka tak pernah mengeluh. Baginya hanya dengan berada di dalam air ia telah bisa merasakan seperti apa rasanya dekapan sang ibunda.

* * *

**It's a Secret. Just the two of us who know**

**.,.**

**By : Ayuni Yukijono**

**.,.**

**Free!****KyoAni**

**.,.**

**Pairing: ****MakoHaru**

**Warning : alur cepat –mungkin- typo, karena ini fict pertama di fandom ini jadi mungkin agak ooc, EYD berantakan.**

**.,.**

**Summary : Haruka Nanase pernah diingatkan oleh ayahnya agar tak berenang di laut saat malam bulan purnama. Yah, dia memang suka air, tapi tentu dia takkan mengambil tindakan nekat berenang di malam hari apalagi di laut hanya karena senang dengan air.**

**Tapi bagaimana jika ia tak sengaja melakukannya? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika melanggar peringatan Ayahnya?**

* * *

Hari ini klub renang sekolahnya Iwatobi akan mengadakan pelatihan dengan klub renanng Samezuka tempat partner renang rileynya dulu bersekolah. Matsuoka Rin. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi diantara mereka, baik pahit maupun manis telah mereka lalui dan kini persahabatan mereka telah kembali seperti semula.

Musim panas memang musim yang paling dibenci oleh Haruka. Suhu udara yang sangat tinggi membuatnya ingin berenang tanpa henti. Sayang teman-teman satu klubnya selalu menghalangi _'_Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu.' ujar mereka. Padahal bagi Haruka justru dengan berada didalam air ia menjadi merasa sehat.

Pada pelatihan musim panas kali ini agak berbeda dengan pelatihan musim panas tahun lalu. Pasalnya, jika tahun lalu klub renang Iwatobi mengadaka training camp hanya berempat *kesampingkan Gou dan Amakata-sensei* kini mereka melakukannya lagi dengan anak-anak Samezuka ditempat mereka dulu latihan dan tentunya dengan menu regimen mereka tahun lalu yakni mengelilingi pulau terpencil Sukishima, Oshima dan Mizushima. Tentu untuk keselarasan dan kebersamaan semua peserta akan menginap di pantai dengan tenda.

Dari semua peserta Haruka lah yang terlihat paling senang. Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di pasir putih itu ia langsung berlari kearah laut dan melepas semua atribut yang melekat pada badannya *minus celana renang yang selalu ia kenakan* mengabaikan teriakan dari Makoto dan yang lainnya.

Sudah lama ia ingin datang kemari. Laut disini sangat indah baginya, begitu jernih dan penuh dengan ikan juga terumbukarang. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu didalam air lebih dari lima jam jika ia mau. Namun Makoto sudah memanggilnya terlebih dahulu untuk membantu mendirikan tenda. Dengan berat hati Haruka harus meninggalkan kumpulan air segar nan asin itu.

.

Pada hari pertama training camp dihabiskan dengan mendirikan tenda oleh seluruh peserta kecuali para wanita tentu saja. Haruka dan Makoto kali ini tidur dalam satu tenda sedangkan Rei tidur bersama Nagisa berbeda dengan tahun lalu, sementara anak-anak Samezuka satu tenda dengan teman sekamar mereka di asrama.

Malam harinya mereka membuat api unggun dan memanggang makarel yang –selalu- dibawa oleh Haruka. Semua tampak gembira apalagi dihibur oleh tingkah koyol Nagisa yang tanpa sengaja mengikut sertakan Rei dan ketua klub renang Samezuka, Mikoshiba-bunchou membuat klub renang dari dua SMU berbeda itu tampak akrab.

Rin yang dulunya selalu memperlihatkan mood yang gelap pun kini sudah berubah sejak berakhirnya Turnamen tahun lalu. Ia kini tampak bisa tersenyum dengan bebas didekat Haruka juga Makoto, ia telah kembali menjadi Rin yang dikenal oleh Haruka dulu.

Makan malam itu juga tambah meriah saat Nagisa bersama Rei yang pergi mencari minuman tampak datang dengan sekantung minuman dan sekantung penuh kembang api. Hal itu tentunya membuat heboh seluruh peserta terutama dari klub Samezuka. Mereka bermain kembang api dengan gembira bersama Nagisa dan Rei juga Makoto, sedangkan Rin dan Haruka hanya memperhatikan dari dekat api unggun.

Setelah puas bermain mereka pun pergi tidur, mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka untuk latihan besok yang pastinya akan sangat berat.

—•••—

Pagi harinya. Setelah sarapan semua angora klub Iwatobi dan Samezuka telah berbaris rapi di pesisir panai. Didepan barisan itu ada Gou, Makoto dan Mikoshiba-bunchou yang tengah memberi pengarahan mengenai regimen mereka hari ini. Sedangkan Amakata-sesnsi terlihat tengah bersantai di belakang barisan dengan long chair dan paying besar menaunginya dari cahaya matahari.

"Baiklah. Seperti tahun lalu kita akan melakukan latihan mengelilingi pulau terpencil yang ada didepan kalian itu." ujar Makoto tenang yang di tanggapi dengan teriakan kegirangan dari Nagisa.

"Kita akan berenang dari sini ke kepulau Sukishima disebelah sana." Makoto menunjuk sebuah pulau yang ada disebelah kanan. "Jarak dari sini kesana itu 1 km, lalu dari sana kita akan menuju pulau Oshima " ujarnya lagi menunjuk pulau yang paling tengah sekalibus tampak paling jauh.

"Jarak dari Sukishima ke Oshima itu 1 km. lalu dari Oshima kita akan berenang ke Mizushima yang jaraknya dari Oshima 1 km" ucap Makoto lagi sambil menunjuk pulau terakhir yang ada disebelah kiri mereka, "lalu kembali kemari. Jarak dari Mizushima hingga disini juga 1 km. lalu kalian juga akan berlari sejauh 1 km dari tempat kalian mendarat menuju tempat ini. Begitu seterusnya hingga kalian menyekesaikan regimen kalian." Ujar Makoto lagi sambil memperlihatkan peta dengan detail jarak yang akan ditempuh oleh peserta.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Mikoshiba-bunchou kepada para anggota Samezuka, karena anggota Iwatobi tentunya sudah tahu akan regimen itu. yang dijawab _'tidak'_ dengan serempak oleh anggotanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita mulai latihannya sekarang!" seru Gou senang meniup peluit yang dibawanya.

_PRIIIITTTTTTT_

Tepat dengan ditiupnya peluit yang dibawa oleh Gou. Seluruh perserta pun mulai menuju laut dan menjalankan regimen mereka.

.

.

Langit di ufuk barat mulai berubah warna, satu persatu para anggota club renang dari masing-masing sekolah yang berbeda itu mulai keluar dari perairan pantai. Mereka semua tampak sangat kelelahan, cairan mengucur dari tubuh atletis mereka entah itu keringat atu air laut. Beberapa di antara mereka tampak tersenyum puas dinalik ekspresi letih mereka. Senang karena mereka berhasil menyelesaikan regimen mereka, namun ada juga yang terlihat sedikit kecewa karena tidak berhasil menyelesaikan regimen neraka dari manager club renang Iwatobi itu.

Rei lah yang paling senang diantara mereka. Bila setahun yang lalu ia tertinggal dari anggota yang lainnya dan tak bisa menyelesaikan regimen sesuai rencana bahkan sampai harus berbuat nekat untuk berenang dimalam hari namun kini ia sangat bangga karena ia kini sudah bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya. Walau tak sehebat Haru, Rin dan Makoto tapi ia sudah cukup baik dalam menyaingi Nagisa.

Sementara Rei sedang berbangga dan berbahagia lain halnya dengan Ai Nitori, teman satu kamar Rin di sekolahnya. Pemuda kecil kohai si pemuda bersurai ungu itu tampak sangat tertinggal dalam mengikuti regimen ini walau ia lebih senior memasuki dunia renang dibandingkan Rei tampaknya itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Sore itu setelah semua peserta latihan selesai membersihkan diri, mereka semua berkumpul dipesisir pantai membuat api unggun dan memasak yang menunya lagi-lagi makarel. Semuanya terlihat akrab, tersirat kepuasan diwajah mereka setelah menjalani latihan dihari kedua ini, yahh, besok masih ada lagi latihan yang harus mereka lalui.

Setelah cukup larut malam, semua peserta telah memasuki tenda masing-masing kecuali para perempuan yang menginap dipenginapan tepat dipesisir pantai itu. sempat terjadi keributan karena Rin memaksa ingin tidur satu tenda dengan Haru sementara tak mungkin didalam tenda berkapasitas dua orang itu dihuni tiga orang. Setelah pendapat dan saran akhirnya mereka tidur bertiga juga namun dengan posisi yang sangat berdempetan dengan Haru yang ada ditengah, Rin dikiri dan Makoto dikanan. Semoga saja tenda mereka tidak roboh karena kepenuhan.

.

Malam kedua itu merupakan malam bulan purnama yang indah sayang semua peserta telah tertidur lelap karena kelelahan. Tapi Haruka tampaknya berbeda, disaat dua teman setendanya telah terlelap kedalam mimpi ia masih terjaga didalam tenda. Memperhatiakan langit-langit tenda yang berwarna kehijauan terkena sinar bulan.

Merasa cukup mengantuk akhirnya Haru memilih untuk menyusul Rin dan Makoto kealam mimpi. Namun keinginan itu terpaksa ia urungkan karena sesaat sebelumnya ia melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang melintas didepan tendanya. Sempat ia ragu untuk bangun karena mungkin saja itu adalah teman-temannya yang ingin pergi kekamar kecil, namun setelah cukup lama bayangan itu tak terlihat lagi melintasi depan tendanya Haru mulai cemas. Ia takut kejadian tahun lalu terulang lagi, apalagi dapat ia rasakan hembusan angin yang semankin kencang menuip tenda yang ditempatinya.

Setelah memantapkan hati dengan perlahan Haruka bangkit tanpa memebangunkan teman setendanya dan keluar dati tenda. Dapat dilihatnya awan hitam datang membawa udara dingin dan angin kencang mulai menutupi cahaya bulan purnama. Diedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sebelumnya telah lewat didepan tendanya. Merasa orang yang dicarinya tak juga ditemukan Haru lentas mulai memasuki tendanya lagi namun sebuah siluet ditengah laut menghentikannya.

Sesosok pemuda tengah berusaha menyeimbangkan gerakan renangnya ditengah hembusan angin kencang dan terpaan hujan yang mulai turun. Haruka terdiam sesaat untuk mengenali siapa pemuda nekat yang berenang ditengah badai itu sampai akhirnya ia dapat melihat wajah si pemuda.

"NITORI-SAN!" seru Haruka kencang lalu mulai berenang mengejar sosok Nitori Ai teman sekamar sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

—•••—

"NITORI-SAN!" seruan Haruka yang cukup keras dan jarang didengar itu berhasil membangunkan Makoto dan Rin yang terlelap. Secara reflex mereka terbangun dan mencari keberadaan Haru ditengah-tengah mereka namun tak ditemukan.

Dengan terburu-buru Makoto dan Rin keluar dari tendanya mencari sosok Haru yang mereka katahui ada diluar. Namun yang menyambut mereka diluar tenda hanya terpaan hujan badai tanpa adanya sosok Haru disana. Makoto mulai cemas akan keadaan ini, ia mulai takut kejadian tahun lalu terulang lagi, jadi dengan segera ia memeriksa tenda milik Nagisa dan Rei memastikan mereka berdua masih terlelap didalam tenda.

Setelah memastikan kedua adik kelasnya itu masih terlelap ia mulai memperhatikan kesekeliling, menatap jejeran tenda yang berbaris rapi dibawah gururan hujan badai. Sampai ia melihat sebuah tenda yang terbuka pintu masuknya. Dengan segera Makoto mengajak Rin untk melihat siapa pemilik tenda itu.

"Ini tenda Ai." Ujar Rin saat berada didepan tenda itu bersama Makoto disampingnya.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Makoto cemas, ia edarkan pandangannya kesegala arah sampai ia melihat dua sosok sedang berenang ditengah laut dibawah guyuran hujan.

"HARU!" seru Makoto kencang mengagetkan Rin disampingnya.

"HARU! AI!" seru Rin kemudian ketika mengenali sosok jauh didepan mereka.

Dua pemuda perenang unggul itu dengan segera menuju tengah laut, hendak menolong dua teman mereka. Makoto kali ini tidak lah takut, lebih tepatnya dia tidak boleh takut. Dia tak ingin Haru dalam bahaya, kali ini dia lah yang akan menolong sahabatnya itu.

Rin lah yang pertama kali mencapai posisi Haru dan Nitori. Disana ia mendapati Haru tengah membantu Nitori untuk tetap berada dipermukaan. Tak lama kemudoa Makoto sampai, ia menghampiri Haru yang tengah kepayahan.

Rin segera membantu Haru membawa Nitori, sedangkan Makoto menjaga Haru. Namun saat mereka hendak berenang menuju tepian tiba-tiba saja Haru tenggelam.

"HARU!" seru Makoto. Ia menyelam untuk menolonh Haru tapi kegelapan lait menghalangi pandangannya.

"Makoto! Kau bawa Nitori ke pantai. Biar aku yang manolong Haru." Ujar Rin menyerahkan Nitori kepada Makoto. Sedikit tidak terima namun tak dapat menolak Makoto pun mengnyanggupi perintah Rin. Ia sadar ia takkan bisa menemukan Haru, dan ia tajut jika tiba-tiba nanti teraumanya kumat.

.

Keram. Untuk pertama kalinya Haru merasakan kakiknya keram saat berada didalam air. Ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik oleh suatu kekuatan yang besar menuju arah daras laut. Ia coba melawan, menghiraukan rasa keramnya dan mencoba berenang kepermukaan untuk menolong Nitori.

Namun semuanya percuma. Semakin kuat ia melawan, semakin kuat pula tenaga yang menariknya menuju arah dasar laut. Ia mulai pasrah. Ia tidak takut berada didalam air dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi ia mencemaskan Nitori dan yang lainnya. Ia takut Makoto akan terauma lagi, ia takut Rin akan berubah lagi, ia takut meinggalkan teman-temannya.

Saat kegelapan laut memakan penglihatannya, entah kenapa Haru merasa sangat nyaman. Ia merasa aman berada didalam kegelapan ini seolah-olah ia tengah didekap oleh sang ibunda yang tak ia ketahui keberadaanya.

Saat kegelapan yang menghalangi penglihatannya perlahan-lahan sirna yang dapat ia lihat adalah jejeran bebatuan karang yang indah serta ikan-ikan yang berenang bebas. Ia coba gerakkan tangannya perlahan, menyibak air menciptakan jalurnya untuk berenang, kakinya secara naluri ia hentakkan secara bersamaan memberikan daya dorong yang kuat membuatnya melaju kencang diantara ikan-ikan.

Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya yang ia gunakan untuk berenang bukanlah kaki lagi melainkan sebuah ekor ikan berwarna kebiruan indah yang mengkilap bagai permata memantulka cahaya sekecil apapun yang menyinarinya. Diantara jari-jari tangannya mulai muncul selaput tipis yang memudahkannya menyibak air. Tanpa sadar mulutnya terbuka menarik nafas panjang tanpa ada kesulitan apapun. Tepat dibelakang telinganya yang sedikit meruncing tampak tiga guratan kulit membentuk insang yang membantunya dalam bernafas didalam air.

—•••—

Matsuoka Rin, pemuda bersurai keunguan dengan giginya yang runcing-runcing itu kini tengah menyelam didalam laut berusaha menemukan sahabatnya yang tenggelam. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Haru berada didalam keadaan yang berbahaya. Ia sangat cemas, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan sahabatnya itu. gumpalan awan di atas langit sana masih menggantung, menghalangi cahaya bulan purnama yang seharusnya dapat membantunya menemukan sosok Haru di kedalaman lautan.

Ia sudah mencoba mencari sebisanya, namun ombak yang mengamuk dan kegelapan yang ada di dalam laut sana menyulitkannya. Hampir saja ia ikut tenggelam karena tertimpa ombak jika saja Mikoshoba-bunchou tak datang menolongnya dan menuntunnya menuju daratan.

Sesampainya didaratan, ia telah disambut pertanyaan bertubi dari Makoto yang tampak kalap karena Haruka yang tak dapat ditemukan.

"Rin! Bagaimana? Kau menemukannya?" ujar Makoto, padahal sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Rin datang seorang diri tanpa Haru bersamanya. Tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Rin, Makoto nekat hendak berenang kearah laut berniat mencari Haruka menggatikan Rin yang kepayahan.

"Mako-chan/Makoto-Senpai jangan gegabah." Cegah Nagisa dan Rei yang memegang tubuh dan lengannya erat menghentikan tindakan nekat Makoto.

"Tenanglah, Haru-chan pintar berenang. Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Nagisa saat tubuh Makoto mulai sedikit rileks.

"Benar, Haruka-senpai pasti baik-baik saja. Kita tunggu sampai pagi dan badai reda, setelah itu baru kita bersama-sama mencarinya." Ucap Rei menimpali.

.

.

Pagi hari pun tiba dan badai yang dasyat itupun berlalu, namun meredanya badai tidaklah membuat anggota klub renang iwatobi dan Samezuka bersenang hati. Sampai pagi ini keberadaan Haruka Nanase masih belum ditemukan, atau lebih tepanya belum sempat mencari sehingga belum ditemukan keberadaannya. Mereka semua menanti badai reda guna mencegah timbulnya korban baru karena kecerobohan mereka.

Sementara semua tengah merapikan barang-barang mereka yang berantakan karena amukan badai, tampak Nitori Ai yang tengah terduduk sendirian jauh dari kerumunan peserta pelatihan. Ia tampak sangat terpukul dan bersalah. Gara-gara kecerobohannya, seniornya harus menjadi korban. Bahkan tampaknya Matsuoka Rin yang menjadi teman sekamar sekaligus sahabatnya itu masi marah padanya dan tak juga menyapanya.

Matsuoka Gou dan Ayakata-sensei yang baru mengetahui keadaan yang terjadi pada peserta pelatihan pun tampak terpukul. Tak menyangka hal itu akan terjadai pada anak didik dan temannya.

Menjelang siang, para anggota klub renang dari dua sekolah berbeda itupun memulai pencarian mereka terhadap Haruka Nanase, berharap dapat menemukan sosok irit eksprei dan irit kata itu hidup-hidup.

.

Pencarian dibagi menjadi dua tim, satu tim mencari disekitar bibir pantai tempat tenda mereka didirikan semetara tim lainnya mencari di laut, semoga saja Haruka tidak tenggelam dan terdampar disalah satu pulau tempat mereka melakkukan regimen.

Dari semua orang, Makoto lah yang tampak paling cemas dan tegang, hal itu membuat dua teman satu klubnya khawatir. Berkali-kali juniornya itu menenangkannya yang hampir kalap. Sebenarnya Makoto dilarang ikut mencari mengingat dirinya masih syok dan terauma, namun sosok kapten klun renang Iwatobi itu tetap memaksa.

Seluruh perairan di kawasan itu sudah ditelusuri, tak satupun dari mereka yang menemukan keberadaan Haru. Hingga sore menjelang, satu persatu anggota klub renang mulai menyerah dan kembali ke daratan guna mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

Dari semua orang, hanya Makoto yang masih belum kembali. Tampaknya ia masih mau mencari sosok Haru hingga malam datang.

.

Matahari mulai tenggelam secara perlahan dan samar-samar bayangan bulan mulai terlihat. Langit yang berwarna jingga tampak indah di pandangan semua orang. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Makoto menghentikan aksi pencariannya. Seorang diri ia menyusuri perairan di sekiar pulau Oshima. Karang-karang yang terjal juga gua-gua yang lumayan dalam ia telurui, berharap ia menemukan sosok Haru disana.

Hingga mentari terbenam sepenuhnya dan langit mulai menggelap Makoto mulai berniat menghentikan pencariannya untuk hari ini. Ia butuh istirahat untuk mencari sosok Haruka esok hari.

Saat ia berenang perlahan keluar dari gua yang ia masuki di wilayah pinggiran pulau Oshima, ia melihat sebuah kelebatan cahaya di dalam sebuah gua yang gelap. Penasaran, mungkin saja itu sosok Haruka yang tengah terdampar. Makoto lalu mendekati gua itu, dengan pencahayaan yang minim ia mengobservasi seluruh bagian gua hingga ia menemukan sosok yang sangat mengejutkan.

Haruka Nanase, sahabat kecil yang sangat ia sayangi tengah bersandar di dinding gua tak sadarkan diri. Matanya terpejam dengan ekspresi damai, bagian tubuh sebatas pinggang hingga siripnya tergenang air. Tunggu!? SIRIP? Maksudnya Ekor!?

Makoto syok akan apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Haruka terlihat menawan dengan ekor ikan yang menggantikan kakinya. Begitu indah dan menawan, cahaya bulan terang yang memasuki gua terpantul oleh sisik kebiruan indah bagai permatanya.

Perlahan Makoto mendekati sosok Haruka yang masih tertidur, dengan lembuat ia meraih tangran Haruka yang tergenang air. Dapat ia lihat terdapat guratan-gutan pada kulit Haruka yang menyerupai sisik, bukan hanya pada tangan tapi juaga pada beberapa bagian tubuh dan wajahnya, seperti area bahu, siku, perut kiri atas, leher kanan, pelipis kiri dan wilayah pipi kiri dekat telinga. Terlihat samat namun indah.

Tangan Haruka yang berkulit selembut sutra itu ia raih perlahan dan ia gunakan untuk menarik Haruka dari posisi bersandarnya. Sekilas ia dapat melihat selapur yang membungkus jari-jemari tangan Haruka.

Tubuh yang tertidur itu ia raih dengan lembut. Ia lingkarkan tangan kirinya di sekitar pinggang ramping Haruka lalu tubuh setengah ikan nan indah itu ia sandarkan pada kakinya yang tertumpu pada batu karang. Perlahan ia sibak rambut biru kehitaman milik Haruka yang menutupi paras cantiknya, ia dapat melihat telinga Haruka yang meruncing indah.

Dengan perlahan ia tepuk paras ayu itu dengan kembut. Memanggil nama sang jelmaan Mermaid man dengan lembut. "Ha-Haru?" ujarnya gugup. Tak ada jawaban, sekali lagi ia tepuk wajah ayu itu berharap sang empunya segera sadarkan diri. "Haru, bangunlah. Haru."

"Nggh.." erangan pelan terdengar sebagai jawaban dari tepukan pelan Makoto. Dengan perlahan kelopak mata berkulit putih dan berbulu mata lentik itu terbuka memperlihatkan iris biru gelap sedalam lautannya. "Makoto?" ucapan lirih Haru terdengar, perlahan lengan putih bersisik itu terangkat mengusap matanya.

"Haru kau tak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Makoto beruntun sambil membantu Haru memperbaiki posisinya menjadi tegak, walau masih harus di sangga oleh tangan Makoto.

"Eng, tak apa." Ujar Haru sambil membasuh majahnya yang kering dengan air laut. Perlahan guratan sisik yang ada di wajahnya mulai memudar saat terkena bilasan air laut, begitu pula dengan bagian tubuh lainnya yang muali terbilas air laut, guratan-guratan menyerupai sisik itu mulai memudar secara perlahan.

"Haru, tubuhmu." Ucap Makoto memperharikan perubahan pada kulit putih milik Haru. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" ujarnya lagi menangkup kedua sisi wajah Haru dan memerangkap iris biru sedalam lautan itu dengan iris hijaunya yang lembut.

"Entahlah." Ucap Haru sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, lalu kembali menyamankan posisinya, duduk menyandar pada dinding gua diikuti Makoto disampingnya. "Sebelumnya aku merasa kakiku keram, lalu aku ditarik kedalam laut. Saat aku sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, semua sudah menjadi begini." Lanjut Haruka mengangkat ekor ikannya dan memperlihatkannya pada Makoto sambil menggerakkannya dengan lembut menyibak aliran air.

"Apa akan terus seperti ini?" tanya Makoto dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan pergerakan ekor Haruka. Sedikit penasaran ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bagian yang meliuk-liuk indah itu. _'Lembut'_ batinnya.

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa tidak. Mungkin besok sudah kembali seperti semula." Jawab Haru sambil ikut mengelus ekornya dengan perlahan sambil menyiramkannya dengan air laut.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" kata Makoto kini menatap Haru bingung. Makoto sendiri tak ingin temannya terus menjadi seperti ini namun ia sangat senang melihat penampilah Haru yang berbeda ini. Begitu indah dan menawan.

"Dulu kata Ayah, aku tak boleh berenang saat bulan purnama hingga malam ke-2 berlalu. Jadi, ku rasa ini akan kembali seperti semula saat pagi hari besok." Jawab Haru memandang ekornya dengan lembut.

"Kau sepertinya tidak takut ataupun syok. Aku saja sangat terkejut melihatnya. Tapi kenapa ini bisa terjadi ya?"

"Ayah pernah bilang. Sebelum kepergian ibu, ibu menitipkan pesan untukku. 'Jangan biarkan Haruka berenang saat bulan purnama dilaut bila kau tak ingin ia menjadi sepertiku.' Begitu katanya. Awalnya aku tak paham, namun kini aku mengerti. Ibu bukanlah manusia seutuhnya." Jelas Haru dengan senyuman lembut terukir diwajahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Bisa dibilang, aku bertemu dengan sosok ibu semalam." Ucapnya pelan membuat Makoto tercengan. "Beliau begitu indah, rambutnya biru kehitaman bergelombang seperti arus lautan, matanya indah sebiru langit di musim panas, ekornya berwarna biru muda sangat jernih bahkan terlihat seperti permata. Wajahnya sangat cantik dengan senyum lembut yang ia berikan padaku."

"Kau bertemu dengan ibumu kemarin? Lalu apa yang ia katakana?" ucap Makoto penasaran, ia sedari dulu sangat ingin mengetahui bagaimana rupa dari wanita yang telah melahirkan sahabatnya ini.

"Tak ada. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya mengantarkanku kemari lalu pergi entah kemana. Tapi aku tahu ia akan selalu menjagaku. Makannya aku tidak takut saat tenggelam kemarin, justru aku malah merasa nyaman. Aku merasa seperti tengah di dekap oleh ibuku." Jelas Haruka.

"Hm, begitu. Lalu sekarang kita haru apa? Ta mungkin kau akan muncul di hadapan semuanya dengan keadaan seperti ini." Ujar Makoto dengan pose berpikirnya.

"Ku rasa aku akan tetap disini sampai keadaanku kebali besok. Kau kembalilah ke pantai, mereka bisa cemas jika kau juga ikut menghilang." Ujar Haruka mantam, memandang Makoto dengan intens membuat yang dipandang merona.

"Uh. Sebenarnya aku ingin disini menemanimu. Tapi kau benar, mereka bisa tambah cemas jika aku juga tak kembali. Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana jika kau lapar?"

"Aku bisa makan rumput laut. Aku sudah mencobanya tadi siang dan rasanya tak begitu buruk." Ujar Haru lalu mulai berenang menuju arah pintu masuk gua diikuti Makoto dibelakangnya yang terpesona melihat cara Haru berenang, terlihat indah dan anggun. Diatas sana dapat Haruka lihat langit sudah menggelap dan bertabur bintang, sangat indah. Membuatnya teringat dengan bintang-bintang yang dilihatnya setahun lalu saat selamat dari badai bersama dengan Makoto, Nagisa dan Rei.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, untung saja waktu itu bukan bulan purnama. Coba saja jika saat itu bulan purnama. Maka dia pasti akan terlambat menyelamatkan Makoto. Lalu dia takkan muncul selaman dua malam dan hal itu akan membuat terauma Makoto semakin parah. Untuglah hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Haru. Besok saat tubuhmu sudah kembali seperti semula, segeralah menuju tempat kemah. Aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Makoto sambil menatap Haruka lembut.

"Ya, tenang saja." Ucapan Haruka terdengar mengiringi kepergian-kepulangan- Makoto kembali ke wilayah camping.

.

Sesampainya di tempat camping Makoto langsung disambut dengan tangisan dan teriakan membahana dari Nagisa, Rei dan Gou. Tubuhnya tertimbun tiga sosok juniornya itu hingga terjerembab ke atas pasir pantai.

"Mako-chan!/Makoto-senpai!" seru ketiganya dengan wajah penuh air mata. "Kau kemana saja! Kami kira kau ikut tenggelam. Kau membuat kami cemas!" teriak mereka bersamaan mebuat telingan Makoto berdengung.

"Mereka benar. Kau kemana saja. Semua jadi tambah khawatir kau tahu." Ucap Rin yang kini tengah membantunya menyingkirkan tiga beban yang menindih tubuh Makoto. "Kalau kau sampai ikut menghilang, kami semua bisa tambah repot tahu." Lanjutnya ketus.

"Maa~ Maa~ maaf." Ucap Makoto gerogi, sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membuat yang lainya khawatir. "Aku tadi mencari Haru dengan mengelilingi ketiga pulau. Tapi belum ku temuakan juga." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang di buat sedih.

"Tenanglah. Besok kita cari lagi. Sekarang kita istirahat dulu." Ucap Mikoshiba-bunchou menyerahkan selembar handuk pada Makoto juga memerintahkan semua orang untuk tidur. "Yaa~" jawab orang-orang itu malas, mulai memasuki tenda mereka masing-masing.

—•••—

Pagi hari tiba, sinar matahari mulai menerangi langit malam yang sebentar lagi akan berganti. Di depan sebuah tenda berwarna hijau tampak Makoto tengah menetap lautan luas nan tenang didepannya sambil memegang sebuah handuk hangat, berharap menemukan sosok sahabatnya yang berenang kembali ketempatnya dengan keadaan yang normal.

.

Berbeda dengan Makoto yang tengah menanti kedatangannya, Haru baru saja terbangun saat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya –ekor ikannya- keram dan sulit digerakkan. Selama beberapa menit ia tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas, untung ia berada di wilayah perairan dangkal. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah tenggelam lagi.

Diperhatikannya bagian tubuhnya yang keram itu. ekor ikannya yang bersisik mulai membelah menjadi dua dan sisik-sisiknya mulai memudar digantikan dengan kulit putih nan halus. Selaput yang menyelimuti jari-jari tangannya juga mulai luluh dan kembali menyatu dengan jari-jarinya yang merenggang, guratan insang yang ada di belakang telinganya juga memudar dan hilang sepenuhnya begitu pula dengan telinganya yang meruncing kini telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Kini seluruh tubuhnya telah kembali seperti semula, sekarang ia bisa kembali ketempat teman-temannya berada. Namun ada satu masalah. Pakaiannya hilang entah kemana, tubuhnya yang baru saja kembali seperti semula kini tak terbalut kain sama sekali, memperlihatkan sekujur tubuh berbalut kulit seputuh mutiara itu dengan bebasnya. Berharap saja Makoto yang menantinya ditenda dan membawakannya pakaian ganti.

Setelah seluruh tubuhnya dapat digerakkan kembali, Haru pun mulai berenang menuju pantai tempat teman-temannya berada. Menyeberangi lautan di pagi hari, sekujur tubuhnya dapat merasakan arus air yang membawanya ketempat tujuan.

Dari laut tempatnya berenang ia dapat melihat Makoto tengan terduduk di depan tendanya, tampaknya ia membawa sebuah handuk.

.

.

Makoto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan laut dapat melihat samar-samar sosok Haruka yang mendekat. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju perairan hendak menyusul Haru namun langkahnya terhenti saat tubuhnya baru terendam sampai batas setinggi perutnya. "Makoto, berhenti disana." Ujar Haru yang kini sudah ada tak begitu jauh dari Makoto.

"Ada apa Haru?" tanya Makoto penasaran memandang Haru yang kini tampak tengah tererndam sebatas dadanya, handuk yang sebelumnya ia bawa kini tengah ia kalungkan di lehernya.

"Kemarikan handuknya." Ujar Haruka datar dengan tangan yang terulur.

"Eh?" dengan polosnya Makoto menjawab heran.

"Tubuhku sedang tak mengenakan apapun." Lanjut Haru membuat Makoto yang mendengarkannya langsung ber-blushing ria. Dengan gugup ia mengambil handuk di lehernya dan mengulurkannya pada Haru. Saat Haru mendekat untuk mengambil handuk itu, ia memalingkan pandangannya dengan wajah yang memerah layaknya kepiting rebus dan mata yang terpejam erat.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Haru saat menerima handuk itu, dengan perlahan ia berjalan manuju daratan meninggalkan Makoto yang tengah terpejam sendirian di dalam air. Saat ia telah berada di wilayah perairan yang cukup dangkal ia mulai memakai handuknya, lalu memperhatikan Makoto yang masih berdiri kaku ditengah air. "Sampai kapan aku mau disana Makoto?" tanya haru dengan usil.

"Eh?" merasakan suara Haruka yang terdengar jauh Makoto langsung membuka matanya dan mencari keberadaan Haru melalui arah suara yang didengarnya tadi."EH!? Haru, kenapa kau meninggalkankau!" protes Makoto lalu menyusul Haruka ke daratan. Dapat Makoto lihat Haru kini telah mengenakan handuk pemberiannya dengan rapi.

"HARU!" teriakan keras dari suara yang dikenal oleh Haru mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Makoto. Dapat ia lihat Rin sedang berlari dengan sangat kencang kearahnya, tak perlu waktu lama sampai ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya di dekap oleh lengan kokoh sahabatnya itu.

"Haru! Kau kemna saja!? Kau membuat Kami cemas." Ucap Rin yang masih memelukanya, dapat Haru rasakan suara Rin yang agak bergetar.

"Haru-chan!/Haruka-senpai!" teriakan lain kini mulai terdengar, kini Rei dan Nagisa lah yang berterikan dan menerjang dengan kencang Haruka yang masih di peluk Rin. Tubuh keempat pemuda itu ambur diatas pasir membuat Makoto yang baru sampai tertawa kecil dan membantu mereka berdiri.

Inginnya sih begitu, tapi Nagisa dengan usail malah menarik tangan Makoto membuat sang korban yang ditarik terjerembab(?) jatuh menimpa empat sosok yang lainnya.

"Berat~" keluh Haru yang di balas dengan tawa Nagisa diikutu dengan yang lainnya.

Tak berselang lama dari acara tertawa dan tertindih itu, satu persatu para penghuni tenda mulai keluar. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan lima sosok yang saling tumpang tindih itu namun juga merasa lega karena Haruka telah ditemukan.

—•••—

Hari ketiga sekaligus hari terakhir pelatihan, semua sangat bahagia karena Haruka telah kembali, banyak yang bertanya dimana Haruka berada saat ia menghilang. Namun yang ditanya hanya menjawab singkat 'Berjalan-jalan di pulau Oshima.' Katanya.

Yang paling terharu tentu saja Gou, ia manangis sesenggukan sakin senangnya. Sedangkan Nitori Ai yang menjadi awal mulai penyebab masalah dengan gugup dan berani meminta maaf kepada Haruka dan yang lainnya. Haruka hanya menanggapinya dengan santai, tak begitu memperdulikan akan hal itu. Justru didalam hati Haruka mearasa berterimakasih sebab ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok ibundanya. Jahat memang, tapi ia hanya mengambil hikmahnya saja.

.

"Saat sampai di rumah nanti aku akan minta Ayah menceritakan soal Ibu." Ucap Haruka pada Makoto yang kini tengam mengemasi barang-barang bawaannya. Karena pelatihan sudah selesai sore ini, maka merekapun berkemas dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Makoto yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum lembut. "Jangan memaksakan diri saja." Ucap Makoto.

"Makoto, jangan beri tahu hal ini pada yang lainnya bisa?" tanya Haru yang kini terduduk di tengah tenda, ia sudah selesai merapikan semua barang-barangnya.

"Maksudmu merahasiakannya?" tanya Makoto yang masih berkutat dengan barang-barangnya.

"Ya, aku tak ingin terjadi kehebohan nantinya." Ucap Haruka, memandang Makoto dengan wajah datarnya namun matanya memancarkan keseriusan. Terlihat sangat polos dimata Makoto.

"Tenang saja. Ini rahasia kita berdua. Janji!" ujar Makoto mengulurkan jari kelingking kanannya. Janji jari kelingking. Symbol janji sederhana seperti anak-anak pada umumnya.

"Janji." Balas Haruka mengaitkan kelingking kananya pada kelingking kanan Makoto. "Ngomong-ngomong kau jadi kekanakan." Lanjut Haru dan meninggalkan Makoto yang masih terbengong di dalam tenda.

"Haru! Kau jahat!" lirihnya. Merasa tertohok(?) dikatakan seperti anak-anak oleh temanya itu.

'_Rahasia Kita Berdua.'_ Batin Makoto memperhatikan jari kelingkingnya dengan tatapan lembut, dengan perlahan ia angkat jari kelingkingnya yang menjadi symbol janjinya dengan Haruka lalu ia dekatkan kebibirnya. Mengecup dengan lembut. "Rahasia kita." Bisiknya dengan senyuman.

—•••—•••—

—•••—

_**FIN**_

—•••—

—•••—•••—

**A/N:**

Holaaa~

Ini fict pertamaku di fandom Free! Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan banyak typo juga banyak kata-kata dan kalimat yang absurd lainnya.

Ini hanay Oneshoot jadi yahh maaf jika kurang memusakan dan alurnya kecepetan. Jika terlalu Out of Character aku juga minta maaf. Maklum ini fict pertama di fandom ini. Aku biasanya berkeliaran di fandim Naruto sih.

Nah,, terimakasih sudah membaca. Silakan kritik dan sarannya asal mendukung. Lalu bila ada kesan-kesan tertentu bila berkenan silakan di sampaikan.

Terimakasih banyak.

**#Bungkuk Hormat#**


End file.
